


In the Dungeon

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blood, Boys in Chains, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark, Dungeon, Dystopia, Flogging, Humiliation, Intense, M/M, Prisoner!fic, Prisoners, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are tortured and humiliated by Bellatrix. Please read the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> This work will continue with more chapters and be engame Harry/Draco. Yes, it will eventually have a happy ending (lol).

Harry hated himself for screaming. 

Bellatrix cackled, the sound grating to his ears. He wished she would die. More than Voldemort, he wished Bellatrix Lestrange would fall on her ugly face and _die._

She squeezed again, and Harry’s balls were on fire. 

This time he grit his teeth together hard so that no sound could come out. He had already given her enough satisfaction. 

“Come on, little pet. Make some noise for me.”

“FUCK YOU.”

“Tisk tisk, that’s not what I meant.” She slapped his balls hard, and he yelped. “Much better.” 

Harry wished he could close his legs, but the bar between his ankles kept them wide open… giving her plenty of access to his balls and asshole. His wrists were shackled to the dirty floor, and his knees and elbows ached from pressing against the hard stone for so long. 

“Draco was easier to break,” she whispered. “Isn’t that right, my dear Draco?”

Draco stood in the corner, trembling. Fear was written across his pale face. His wrists were cuffed together in front of him, but the chain between his ankles was much longer and allowed him the freedom to walk. Not that he used it. He could have charged at Bellatrix and tackled her wand from her hands, but no, he chose to be useless.

A part of Harry knew Draco was just scared, and that small part of him did feel bad for Draco; but most of him was in serious pain and felt like lashing out in anger.

“Now, pet,” Bellatrix said. 

She was talking to Harry. 

Harry was _pet._

“You’re going to count and say thank you after each swot.”

Harry clenched his teeth, staring hard at the floor of the dungeon. 

“Do you understand?” Bellatrix prompted. 

Harry could hear Draco’s breathing. His shaky, frightened breaths. 

Bellatrix sighed. “Very well, then. You give me no choice but to do this…” With a flick of her wand, Draco was pulled magically from his corner and shackled to the wall in front of Harry.

Harry continued to look down. 

“You don’t want to test me,” she said. “Now let us begin.”

Harry thought he would faint as the harsh whipping of a flogger slapped the stone wall somewhere out of his line of vision. 

Then…

“FUUUUUCK! You fucking BITCH… You fucking bitch…” His vision returned. 

His balls were on fire. 

She was chuckling softly behind him.

“I will ignore the fact that you’re insulting me for now. More importantly, I don’t hear you counting…”

“I won’t count,” Harry croaked out. 

“You won’t?”

His vision swerved. Draco was swaying in front of him. “No,” he breathed. 

“Very well, then,” she said, though she did not sound the least bit displeased. In fact, she was gleeful. And Harry quickly learned why. 

A bolt of purple light struck Draco between his chest, and he shrieked. In its wake, the spell left a gash of broken skin. 

“Stop it,” Harry yelled. Draco’s screams sliced through him, mimicking her spell. She let loose a second one, right down his abdomen, this time deeper. Blood oozed freely, dripping down Draco’s legs, pooling at his toes. Harry’s fingertips got wet.

Harry pulled his hands into fists to escape river of blood, but it seared his skin, hot as lava. 

“Stop, you’ll kill him! Stop!” Harry couldn’t look away from Draco’s face, which seemed impossibly paler. “I’ll count, damn it, just stop!”

“Will you be a good pet?”

“Yes, I’ll be a good pet,” he blurted quickly. 

The bleeding stopped. Not that the wounds closed. Harry knew she would bleed Draco more if she wasn’t satisfied. 

“One, thank you.”

“Hmm… You know, I think because you caused me so much trouble, you should make it up to me by asking for more.”

“May I please have more?” He winced as he the words spilled from his mouth. 

The smack came. 

Harry bellowed as he fell forward onto his forearms. This blow shattered him. He moaned into the floor for a moment, coughing. 

Eventually, he found his voice. “Th--thank you.” It came out soft as a whisper. “May I have another? …. _FUUUUUCK!”_

Bellatrix giggled. Actually giggled. “You forgot to count…”

Harry wanted to cry. He thought maybe if he cried, the pain would somehow be lessened. He didn’t give a fuck at this point whether or not crying would be weak, he would be happy to even be able to produce tears. But he was beyond tear-pain.

“I think I know of a fitting punishment.”

She healed Draco’s wounds and let him down from the wall, and he nearly slumped to the floor. But miraculously, he managed to steady himself on his feet. 

“Come here, dear,” she beckoned to him.

Harry knew Draco didn’t have the strength to resist. He didn’t blame him when he walked to Bellatrix without a word. 

“Look at that gorgeous arse,” she said. 

Oh, no. He knew what was coming.

“Go ahead and mount.”

Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for it. He tried to unclench his muscles, but he was so tense. He breathed through the anticipation, willing his ass to relax. To open up, loose and ready for what was coming. 

But it was in vain.

Draco’s cock felt massive at his entrance and made Harry clench up even more. 

Bellatrix’s laughter made him clench his fists, which didn’t help anything.

The stretching pain was nothing compared to the flogging, but it hurt in a different sort of way. Draco’s weight rested on Harry’s back. His arms were sweaty against Harry’s. His breath was hot on Harry’s neck. He was on top of him and all over him, everywhere around and inside Harry until all he could feel, all he could breathe, was Draco. He was suffocating him. 

And the pounding.

Harry almost didn’t register the fact that Bellatrix clutched his hair. It was like he heard he utter their destination in a muffled, far away voice. 

And then they were in the sitting room. She had Apparated them into the sitting room where the rest of them milled about. And Draco was fucking him.

The fresh air made it even more painful. Because with sharpness of breath came sharpness of mind, and Harry was aware of _everything._

Every laugh pierced him, every jeer cut deep into his chest. 

Harry placed his head in his arms, hiding his burning face, and waited for it to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
